This application is a request for an ADAMHA Research Scientist Development Award, Level II (RSDA-II). The major focus for the applicant during this five-year award is continuation of his professional work examining social interventions for problematic drug abuse. The major intervention of interest is drug abuse treatment and a minor area is criminal justice supervision. The interaction of the two, as is common in the drug abuse field, is also a particular interest. Examining the implications of research findings for treatment strategies and developing the necessary social policy changes to support the implementation of improved treatment strategies is of further interest. To this end, three convergent lines of current research will be continued. The first involves the evaluation of three modalities for the treatment of cocaine dependence: 28-day inpatient care, unrestricted outpatient treatment, and involvement in self-help groups. The second project is a long-term examination, some 30 years, of the natural history of narcotics addiction, wherein treatment and criminal justice system intervention effect in the short and long term will be assessed. The third line of research involves methadone maintenance and detoxification clients and assesses their AIDS basic knowledge, their at-risk behaviors, and behavior changes as a result of prevention and education programs primarily delivered through their association with treatment.